


It Will Be Me

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crimes of Grindelwald AU, F/M, Queenie gets a hug, Queenie needs hug, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Jacob hears a familiar voice above the rain in Paris.





	It Will Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Some Jaqueenie, at long last. Just a little one off but, hopefully it is enough food for this underrated ship :). Basically, what if Newt and Jacob found Queenie first in CoG.
> 
> Please comment and leave Kudos. Enjoy!

He hears it to his right. His name called out in the voice of someone, almost crying and certainly frantic. Even more importantly, it is a familiar voice. Far too familiar to be his imagination.

“Queenie?” Jacob calls back. Desperation in his voice as it begins to rain. Without a second thought, he follows to where he swore his name came from. 

Newt hears his friend. Quickly and as gently as he can, gabs the feather they were following and preserving it to follow later. Then he falls in step behind Jacob, looking around for telltale curly blonde hair among the crowds of people looking to get out of the rain. Jacob pauses when they hear his name called again — searching for the direction of the sound. Finding it difficult as the rain starts to fall harder.

But they rush towards the voice again. Jacob hopes and prays his hearing was right.

“Queenie!” He calls again. Then a bright movement ageist grey captures his attention. Across the side street, he sees her. Wet and looking like a bird plucked to be wingless. Crying on the street side now.

The woman’s head jerks up when she hears his words or his thoughts. Which is unclear, but it doesn’t matter. She is overjoyed and relieved the instant she looks in his direction all the sudden she is scrambling to her feet and into him.

Their embrace seems to dry and warm her from the inside out. Soothing her with its bliss and tenderness. Her mind is also feels wrapped in something warm and safe. With Jacobs arms around her, it is easy to focus on his sweet, comforting mind and allow it to surround her. All of his thoughts are colored with shades of relief and worry. As always, thoughts mixed with her and all the love he can muster is there too. In the back of his mind, she can hear he still isn’t going to agree with her about certain things. That he is still upset and confused about what she did and why.

But he loves her, wanting nothing more than to find her again. To give them another chance. Still desperate to see her again. So she allows herself to sink into it for a moment.

“Jacob, I’m-” The words muffle themselves into his coat.

“Shhh. None of that now, baby. Queenie, your soaked. How long you been out here?” He replies, voice cracking up as well. Concern paints his face and thoughts still. Pulling them apart just a few inches to look at her face, Jacob takes her in and looks at her to positively assure himself of her presence. A laugh almost bubbles up from her chest at the awed thoughts. He and Newt had come all the way to Paris to find her. Tina, too of course. But Jacob could be confused with a man who had gotten a hold of enough gold to live wealthy for the rest of their days.

It makes her want to laugh and cry. Two minutes ago, she felt so along. How could she not have known? Of course, he would follow her and be the one to find her. It was the least shocking thing that could have happened. But it calms her and makes her heart skip a beat at the same time.

“Not long.” She says quickly, taking his hands. All the sudden she realizes someone was here. Jacob cared, could help. “I couldn’t find Tina…I went to the ministry here, and they had no record of her. Jacob, what if she’s hurt?”

Before Jacob can fully move to caress her shoulder and soothe her, Newt coughs. Queenies hyper-focus on Jacob breaks then, and Newts mind begins to unravel his story. It seems, her postcard had been left on the ground, and that was how they were here. The magizoologist also seemed relaxed and pleased to see her again. Doubly so to see her and Jacob seemingly on talking basis.

When his thoughts turn to their success in finding Tina, she smiles wider.

“You think we can find her?” Queenie asks. Looking at both of them.

Newt and Jacob nod. The man beside her softly squeezes her hand. “I think the lot of us should get out of the rain first though. Newt, could we please find a cafe? Just for a break?” Newt nods and the three of them are off to find shop until the storm lets up.

When Jacob thinks about being sorry for taking so long to find her, Queenie waits to respond — allowing him to take her out of the rain. She could tell her that there was no better time to be there later. At the moment, she was content to hold his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. Surrounded by friends and family again after so nearly being completely alone.


End file.
